


Red Riding Hood and The Wolf

by KuroiDarkness



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiDarkness/pseuds/KuroiDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Alice Beatrix Frost. And I’m cursed. I have exceptional hearing and my eyesight is unchanged at night. I can run for hours on end if i wish and hardly grow tired. To wrap it up I understand the words of wolves. I can look past their growls and whines and hear speech, which makes me a huge target for free food. My hair and eyes are blood red and I work with my mother in her Antique shop, Grimm Valuables. She has this thing about old spider infested crap, something about the stories behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Riding Hood and The Wolf

“Thank you have a nice day!” I called as I watched a customers’ fleeting back. The sunshine poured in through the large bay windows at the front of the store. The bold cursive words Grimm Valuable blocked the light backwards casting shadow on the fading carpet. I sighed heavily, another box of useless junk sitting on the counter in front of me and I eyed the room cluttered with dust gathering useless junk. 

“Mom I swear if one more person leaves their junk in this place it will look even more dreary and sad. And I can’t promise our customers security if it’s full of clothes that smell like decay.” I yelled. 

“Anything interesting?” My mother called back as I shuffled through the box. About 99.9% of clothing riddled with moth holes and smelling of death. The last was just a fairytale book, Red Riding Hood and The Wolf were threaded into the cover. Must have been home made. 

“There’s a book. Must be homemade though, the title reads Red Riding Hood and the Wolf. But that makes no sense seeing how the original includes both characters already.” I called back flipping through the book quickly. It was empty. Useless.  
I heard my mother come up the back stairs to the shop. And looked over the items I had pulled from the box and lifted the book only to put it back down as disappointed as I was. I picked up the clothing and started to put everything in place. A few more customers came in and went before I heard it. A small scratching sound at the door. And a voice. 

“HEY! Feed me, Alice!” the voice rang out in my ears, in my head. I continued working, dusting off the more valuable items turning on some of the lamps we acquired over the years hoping the place looked more alive. 

“ALICE!” the voice screamed. I sighed heavily and looked at the front door seeing it. A tawny brown wolf sitting right in front of the door our customers used. I almost wanted to chase the damn thing off with a good gun, it’s not like the shop wasn’t filled with them – unloaded of course they were for “decorative” purposes only. As if. 

“ALICE! ALICE! ALICE! ALICE! ALICE! ALICE! ALICE! ALICE!” And on and on the damn thing went. How this one knew my name I could only guess, but you’d be surprised how fast word spread around in packs. It started jumping up and down in front of the door. I walked over to the door and slammed my hand against the glass making it crack. The wolf backed off a bit and looked at me curiously. Or it seemed that way. 

“Alice? Please…” It begged and pouted looking up at me. As if that would work. I walked off only to hear the door open as my mother placed a plate for the thing. I groaned as she came back in. She was a stranger and could not hear them as I could the wolves were weary of her even though she was my mother, as they were with everyone else. They treated me as one of their own though. 

“You know if you feed one soon will be a fast food diner for customers who can’t pay.” Like usual she just smiled and shrugged, more willing to be the one to help ANY anime in need than do what I want. She left and headed back down stairs to fix some of the antiques we had that came broken. When she left, I walked back to the door ad opened it.

“Alice?” The wolf looked up at me confused. Looking up and down the street, no one was around. My eyes crept to the corner to look at the small wolf. I knelt down to look him in the eyes at his height. They were brown, he was young and his fur was not only brown but some gold was mixed in and grey. 

“Alice?” The wolf asked again, he breathed deep trying to find out what I was going to do. He crept forward our noses almost touching from here I could smell forest, night air, and the dog food my mother gave him. And I growled, deep like a wolf and he took off like a bullet. Standing I retrieved the bowl and watched the tree line. I could see some eyes glowing staring at me. And I went back inside. 

Stupid dogs. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

It was midnight when I finally decided to close up shop. I retreated into the office after the little wolf incident and started calculating the stores income while my mother worked the store front. I sighed deeply and looked at our newest book arrival trying to decide what to do with it. The title made it useless and the fact it was empty mad it even more so. I had considered throwing it out but couldn’t bring myself to do so. 

Maybe someone would buy it, but the worth was small and the day a customer did buy the thing would be one far from today. Not even in the next few years if people only came in for the really interesting stuff. Things with a story, like my mother always says. Not an empty book with a ridiculous title imbedded in. I COULD remove the thread but that would leave a mark and my mother would be horrified. 

So I sat there spinning in my little spinney chair twisting my red hair with my forefinger. I kicked my feet up on the desk and placed the tome on my lap. Staring at it started to fiddle with a hole atop my knee successfully widening it. I opening the book to the first page and grabbed a pen. 

“Well seeing how you are useless I might as well claim you.” I muttered and wrote in ‘The boring life of Alice Beatrix Frost.’. I flipped to another page and continued to write.  
‘My name is Alice Beatrix Frost. And I am cursed.’ I stopped there and munched on my pen wondering what to write next. I never was a poet. My eyes drifted back to the page and what I saw almost sent me flying out of my chair in shock. Okay let’s be honest it did send me flying out of my chair in shock. Never lean back in a chair with wheels you’re likely to go too far and fall. 

The words on the page read, ‘Hello Alice. My name is Henrietta Lousebruiser. What makes you cursed my dear?’ I gapped at the words in their fancy little script. I closed the book and walked out of there and ran home gracefully. At least I wish I did.  
‘I can hear wolves.’ I wrote in response. Stupid stupid stupid me. 

‘Everyone can when they howl, what makes you so special?’ the book replied.  
‘I can hear them talk. Not growl. I hear them speak to me like anyone else can hear another person speak to them.’ I continued. Explaining a curse like mine is tough work. 

More so when it makes its obvious.

‘Interesting…’ the book replied. I sat there and felt smug for a moment. Sure you’re a talking book but fuck I have opposable thumbs AND can talk to animals. I am so lame. I sat there for a few moment before I watch more words appear. 

‘How would you like to have an adventure, Alice?’ I wondered about that for a moment. Did I need an adventure? My life now was pretty stationary. Same days passing by, same town, no goals to set when I already have a shop to run when I’m older… Weekends spent hunting, week days spent working, and sometimes I’ll go out and have a pop. Pretty boring on the outside or now that I think about it. 

I would find a guy, not like I didn’t already have a few dozen throwing themselves at me. No I really don’t I’m the antique store owners daughter. Weirdo is a neon sign above my head. But an adventure?  
‘Change is good. Change is constructive.’ The book wrote out before me as if it could read my mind. 

‘Yes.’ That’s all it took before my book started to glow and my life changed forever. It all started with my name. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> OKay, so there is only one chapter of this so far, and i will add more if i get a lot of good feedback. If i dont then i might just keep going with it.


End file.
